


Children of War

by CutePie123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePie123/pseuds/CutePie123
Summary: Kashiwazaki Mayu is the childhood friend of both Yuya and Yuzu, who instead of being a Duelist is a Pokémon Trainer. When weird things start happening in Maiami City (Counterparts, different summons, different look-a-likes) Mayu has to prepare for the Interdimensional war that's about to happen. Will Mayu help her friends defeat the one who is causing this? Or will the dimensions cease to exist?





	Children of War

*I do not own Shelter, it belongs to Porter Robinson & Madeon*

**It all began with the screen showing deep blue water and a voice speaking.**

" _What will become of me from now on?_ "

**Bubbles flew around, signifying that there was something in the water. Here we see a girl still in the water, her brown and green hair floating aimlessly. The sun shined from above the water, creating a path for the girl who made no move to follow.**

" _After some time, I stopped thinking about that._

 _Maybe I forgot..._ "

**Here we see a picture of the same girl but this time showing a grim expression, standing in a place where shadows seemed to be wandering around. It quickly flashes back to the ocean before we see the face of the same girl with her eyes closed.**

" _How to think at all._ "

**Her eyes slowly opened to reveal sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. The camera zooms out to show that she was laying in a bed, green marks covering her hands. A tablet was with her. Her eyes get a sad glint in them.**

" _Nothing changes anymore._

_This world that belongs only to me,_

_each and every day, continues on._ " 

**She shifted in bed to her right side before her eyes grew wide.**

" _But I'm not lonely._ "

**She sat up, touching the tablet to turn it on, checking her messages.**

" _It doesn't bother me at all._ "

**She sighed at what the screen displayed. "No messages in 2539 days."**

**The screen turns black only to show white letters that spell "Shelter".**

**Music begins.**

****

**Mayu yawned before throwing herself in the bed, stretching her arms upwards. The screen begins to show different things like a picture of herself with two other kids, a plushie of some kind of creature and then finally showing her still in bed with the tablet in her hands protectively. Everything around her began to change, dissolving into futuristic... particles (I have no idea how to describe those).**

**It showed her laying on her left side, staring in boredom at her tablet. Then it showed the entire room dissolving to show her in some kind of glass. It showed her standing up looking forward. Then it showed Mayu jumping out of her bed and into a white bean bag, clicking an App in her tablet. The App turned to be some kind of drawing, clicking the pencil box which then popped out a white pencil normally used for electronics.**

**Mayu leaned in her bag, putting on a thinking face before getting an idea. She began drawing and soon, outside of her little glass things began to construct. It started showing a ruined place, buildings destroyed and smoke rising from different buildings. She stared at the city before clicking the 'trash' button in her app. The place disappeared leaving on blankness.**

**Mayu changed into her usual clothes before dropping on her bed, laying in a comfortable position.**

" _I could never find the right way to tell you_ "

**Mayu began to draw again, this time displaying a beautiful city with new buildings and a glistening ocean surrounding the place.**

" _Have you noticed I've been gone?_ "

**The screen circled around Mayu's concentrating face, then switching to show a tower that read "LDS".**

" _(Be)'cause I left behind the home that you made me_ "

**It showed the tower being moved before showing Mayu moving the tower in her drawing pad.**

" _But I will carry it along_ "

**As the tower was finished being moved it slowly began to snow before showing a tree covered in snow.**

" _And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_ " 

**Little chunks of snow fell from the tree before the scene switched to show ice needles dripping with ice cold water.**

" _I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me_ "

**It then showed a different girl this time, with the same face as Mayu but with white and black hair along with green eyes. She had blue marks on her hands. She was looking outside of a city that looked to be shaped with little hexagons and a tall building in the distance.**

" _And I know I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_ "

**The girl, Miu, blinked before looking down blankly as the city began disappearing into blankness.**

" _Until you're gone_ "

**The music began instrumentally again.**

**It then showed a different girl running on the grass. She had brown hair with a single blonde bang and blonde on the back, soft lilac eyes and and unnoticeable transparent marks on her hands. As she ran in the grass she held the same drawing pad Mayu had, drawing something on it and causing rocks to sprout from the ground, bringing her up.**

**She let out a delightful smile as she jumped from the rock. She landed softly on the grass with a smile. The camera turns to focus on a tree with a swing, something that catches her attention. The girl, Minto, looks at the swing before staring at her drawing pad. The swing wasn't included in the drawing.**

**She walked closer to the swing and touched it before flashbacks began appearing. One was of a young woman with golden hair laughing and the other flashback was of a young man with silver hair and light green highlights smiling at the young woman. Minto gasped in alarm before staring off in the distance, deep in thought.**

**The scenery began blanking out again. It then showed four different earths, each colored, as the camera turns to show Mayu staring upwards, thoughtful. She keeps staring at a particular one but then hides her eyes behind her hands.**

**Lyrics start again.**

**The scene then changes to show a forest of some kind with crystals shooting upwards, Miu standing on top.**

" _When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you_ "

**It then shows Miu walking on water, the water rippling through, before it changes to show Mayu drawing on the pad, stuck in her little glass room.**

" _I know words won't be enough_ "

**It then shows a new girl this time, with pink and blue hair, pink colored eyes and purple marks that cover her hands and arms. She's sitting on a huge chunk of ice. The girl, Maria, closes her eyes peacefully as wind blows her hair with gracefulness.**

" _And they won't need to know the names or our faces_ "

**The purple clouds pass quickly and the wind begins to blow her hair a bit more forceful.**

" _But they will carry on for us_ "

**It then turns to show Minto, who's sitting down on a bath tub with dull eyes and the drawing pad with her, staring at the ruins. The camera zooms on a ruined tower.**

" _And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_ "

**Minto blows bubbles in the bath, sinking a bit lower before the scene changes. Everything is black and white, blocks being lit up white and red. It shows Maria walking with a determined expression to the city up ahead. The trees look dead and black as she walks forward.**

" _I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_ "

**Maria continues walking and the blocks lit up as she walks by, before ultimately sitting down in a tree with closed eyes. The scene changes to show Mayu, staring up at the sky with sad eyes.**

" _And I know I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_ "

**Mayu drops her head on her knees and covers herself with her hands, curling into herself.**

" _Until you're gone_ "

**No messages in 2578 days.**

**Suddenly Miu is startled as she watches something in her drawing pad. A picture is being drawn by itself. She turns to look sideways as the very same picture is being constructed. Getting up, she examines her surroundings with alarm. Turning gold, we see Mayu staring around in confusion. She seems to be in some sort of house. A young girl passes by her and she notes with bewilderment that the little girl looks a bit like her.**

**The little girl turns around with a bright smile and Mayu feels herself falling into a purple pit. As Mayu begins to fall flashbacks begin to flow back.**

**The little girl, Mira, meeting a little boy, Zarc.**

**Zarc offering to push her on the swings.**

**Zarc and Mira discovering Duel Monsters.**

**Mira discovering her first Pokemon Tsumefuyu.**

**This time it's Miu falling in the pit as even more flashbacks keep coming.**

**Mira meeting a girl named Ray.**

**Zarc and Ray not getting along too well.**

**Mira playing peace-maker between the two.**

**Mira sweat-dropping as the two argue.**

**This time it's Minto falling down.**

**Zarc and Mira cooking.**

**Zarc, blushing, giving Mira a Tsumefuyu plushie.**

**Zarc brushing Mira's hair.**

**Maria watches the scene in shock as she starts to recognize what's going on.**

**Zarc, Mira and Ray walking to the Tanabata (Star Festival).**

**Zarc, Mira and Ray tying their papers to the tree with Mayu watching them.**

**Mira is seen praying while Minto stares at them in shock.**

**The three pass a shell-shock Miu who mouths something while staring dazedly ahead, as the three friends walk forward.**

**It then turns to Zarc ruthlessly dueling with his four dragons.**

**It shows Mira and Ray looking at him in horror and shock.**

" _Oh, it's a long way forward, trust in me_ "

**It shows Mira and Zarc arguing.**

**It shows Zarc violently kissing Mira.**

**Then it turns to show Mira crying silently, Mayu's tears slipping out in sync.**

" _I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_ "

**Zarc grasps Mira's hand and Minto cries out.**

**Mira runs to Zarc with her arms open and Maria runs after them with her arm held out.**

**She stops at seeing Mira disperse in beautiful particles.**

" _And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_ "

**Zarc stares at the place Mira was before tears come out and he bawls out in the night.**

**Ray is seen in the distance, struggling to not cry but ultimately failing.**

**It then shows the final ends of Zarc and Ray's battle.**

" _Until..._ "

**As a green light appears, Mayu drifts from the light, falling on her knees and tears spilling forward. She sobs openly before her eyes grow wide in shock. A new message had appeared. She clicks it.**

" _Even if those memories make me sad,_ "

**Miu stares at the message silently with wide eyes, reading over it. It shows a memory of Zarc and Mira playing Duel Monsters.**

" _I've got to go forward, believing in the future."_

**It shows Minto trying hard not to cry after reading the words.**

" _Even when I realize my loneliness,_ "

**The camera then circles around her.**

" _and am about to lose all hope,_ "

**The camera zooms out to show Maria, before zooming back again to show her tear-stained face as she held the drawing pad close to her.**

" _those memories make me stronger._ "

**Her lips quivered and she kneeled to the ground.**

" _I'm not alone..._

 _Because of you_ "

**As she kneeled, she turned into Mayu. As Mayu continued to silently cry people began appearing behind her. Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Yoko, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi. On either sides of her were her counterparts, Miu, Minto and Maria each one staring at her with watery eyes and smiles.**

" _Thank you._ "


End file.
